


Reflections and Musings

by epicallychrissy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallychrissy/pseuds/epicallychrissy
Summary: The night after "Three Stories" finds Cameron reflecting and musing on her feelings for House. A one-shot song fic.





	Reflections and Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good grief. I had posted this mannnnnnnnny years ago on fan fiction . net and for some reason felt the urge to look it up and read it. Well I couldn't remember my password but managed to search and find the story and was proud of it. I got a whopping 2 comments on it, one of them being a patronizing one. I'm still proud of this story. Pretty sure it was the first writing I had posted on a fan fiction site outside of LiveJournal-good Lord, if that doesn't age me, nothing will. I'll end this note by saying, enjoy this throwback from 2005.
> 
> Note-lyrics are Experience Pearls by Ace of Base from the album The Bridge and I don't own the song or lyrics.

(give me all your tears)

(let me turn them to pearls)

Allison Cameron found herself sitting in her apartment looking out the darkened window, reflecting on the day's events. Her boss and mentor, Greg House, had taught a class that day to third year medical students about the fairly normal topic of leg pain. But what had started out as an impersonal discourse and lecture had turned into a personal examination and exploration. One that Cameron knew was painful to House in more than one way. She hit play on her stereo remote and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and musing on the lyrics drifting out of the speakers.

Let me turn all the tears

That you have cried into pearls

Hand them over to me

I'm gonna keep, keep them for you

I want to hold you; I want to kiss you

I want to mend what is broken

Love me the way that you loved her

(please)

Cause now I'm giving it all

And so I've made up my mind

I'm gonna be yours this time

I'm gonna give what I've got

And get your love in return

And so I've made up my mind

I'm gonna be yours this time

I'm gonna teach you to trust

And learn how to burn

Experience pearls

(pearls of experience)

She knew Stacy had hurt him. Betrayed him. Cameron ached for what House had had to go through. Alone. She understood why he pushed everyone away; so he could save himself from the pain of loving others. She was determined to show him that there was more to life than what he chose to see. She knew she could help him; if only he would open up to her. She didn't want to hurt him. She only wanted to protect him from pain.

When sands strikes up in your eyes

I will cover your face

(cover your face)

I'll plant your desert with roses

And I'm gonna keep, keep them for you

And so I've made up my mind

I'm gonna be yours this time

I'm gonna give what I've got

And get your love in return

And so I've made up my mind

I'm gonna be yours this time

I'm gonna teach you to trust

And learn how to burn

Experience pearls

The trouble was convincing him that hers wasn't just a school-girl crush. She truly cared for him. He had told her that she felt the need to fix him, and she did. But she wanted so much more than that. She wanted him to be happy.

I'll wear your pearls more precious than silver

I'll wear your pearls so close to my skin

I tear myself apart just to get you

(I tear myself apart just to get you)

Experience had taught her he would probably never love her. Or more accurately, he wouldn't let himself love her. But she had to give it a shot, give it everything she had. Love wasn't something she could keep to herself. She would show him it was ok to rely on others; it didn't make a person any less, asking for help. It made you human. Bush she knew he couldn't. And that shattered her heart, knowing he would always be in pain.

And so I've made up my mind

I'm gonna be yours this time

I'm gonna give what I've got

And get your love in return

And so I've made up my mind

I'm gonna be yours this time

I'm gonna teach you to trust

And learn how to burn

Experience pearls

(pearls of experience)

And knowing he couldn't cry for himself, two tears trickled out of her eyes and down her cheeks as the song, and her reflections and musings, came to an end.

Experience pearls

(pearls of experience)

Experience pearls

(pearls of experience)


End file.
